Tears Unnumbered
by Wannabe Darklord
Summary: Sequel to 'Much That Once Was, Is Lost'. Sometimes, second chances are never given...


Title: Tears Unnumbered

Timeline: After 'Much that once was, is lost'

Summary: Those who do not know the past…

* * *

She ran. It seemed to her as if she had been running for a very long time, when it could have been minutes at the most. Only the thought that the terror behind her was getting nearer spurred her on. Great fear welled up in her and she had to choke back tears. It would not do for her vision to be blinded by them. Not when she had to run. 

Her mind turned foggy when she tried to recall a spell, any spell to help her or at least slow down her pursuer. But a deep dread filled her at the thought of any magic being performed. Magic that could cloud her mind; make her blind and deaf to the world, with _no past and no name, wandering alone, ever alone, tearing through the woods and at the garments restraining her, running blindly ahead like a wild animal with only the thought that she had to escape, had to run…_

But no, that had never happened, had it? She buried the stray thoughts. Now was not the time. She had need of a spell now more than she had ever had before.

Magic had always been a comfort to her, something in which she could take pride in, make her people proud. But as Jenny Calendar ran, she could not shake off another image that rose to her mind at the thought of magic. An image of _great reptilian eyes boring deep into her very soul and a deep, rumbling voice filled with malice and fire that stripped her bare._

Mocking laughter sounded around her. Glancing fearfully behind, she ran faster through the school halls, trying to ignore what was awakening inside her.

As she burst through a door, Jenny quickly turned and barred it with a broom that had been lying on the floor forgotten. She looked up; her hands still on the door handles and found herself staring straight into the yellow eyes of Angelus. But in her mind's eye another picture arose, one of _rippling muscles, hideous scales and fetid breath, flashes of gleaming fangs and two serpent eyes visible through a choking, dark smoke of destruction._ Words unbidden rose to her mind, spoken in that same rumbling voice that sent shivers down her spine and filled her with loathing.

"_Hail, Nienor, daughter of Hurin. We meet again ere the end…"_

Angelus stepped up to the glass window of the door, his face smoothing back into his human features. He slowly smirked at her frozen and captivated form. She suddenly recalled a similar instance from so long ago, when she had stood on the hill of Amon Ethir and had been put under a spell by the father of dragons. Recognition stirred within her, a voice like the grinding of stone sounding in her ears.

"…_and now thou shalt know him: a stabber in the dark, treacherous to foes, faithless to friends, and a curse unto his kin, Turin son of Hurin!" _

Angelus seemed to take a dark delight in her growing horror and inner turmoil. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest and not all of it was due to the fear churning within her. She felt as if she was waiting for…something from him. Something different than the unconcealed murderous intent in his eyes. He raised a hand, as if to lay it on the glass, his gesture almost a caress. Her heart skipped a beat. When he smashed his fist through it, Jenny gave a strangled cry and fled once more. The door gave a horrible creaking sound when Angelus smashed fully through.

"…_but the worst of all his deeds thou shalt feel in thyself…"_

As she scrambled to get away, racing through the school corridors, taking turns blindly, Jenny let the tears she had been holding back fall at last. She stumbled, almost falling, her mind filling with _images, sounds, thoughts, feelings, even smells_ of a past life. It was _too much, it hurt too much and why her? Why now? And with a life of so much pain and despair, why let her remember at all?_

She gasped as she came to a stop, connecting suddenly with a solid body. She raised terrified eyes to meet Angelus' cruel, smiling face once more. His face was still fair; hiding the monster she knew lay beneath. Despair welled up in her as she gazed up at him and _knew_ him. It was the face of the one who should have saved her... The one who _had_ saved her and damned them both after she had fallen into that dark forgetfulness in that age long gone by. The face of _her saviour, her caregiver, her friend, her lover, her husband, the father of her never born child…her brother…_

It was a face so _familiar_ to her and yet so different, twisted by the darkness within him. She knew she would never have a hope of once again seeing the _man_ she had known so well and…at the same time, not at all.

Malice shined in his eyes as he put his fingers to her lips, almost gently silencing her sharp intake of breath. But she could not bring herself to hate him, not as Jenny and certainly not now when she had finally _remembered_. He removed his fingers and smiled a smile which made her shiver in fear. Her lips tingled from his touch.

Jenny closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks unchecked. She grieved not for herself, but him, knowing how much this would hurt him if he ever fully reclaimed himself. She let out a soft whisper.

_"Ai, Turin..."_

A moment later, she fell to the floor, her neck broken, her empty eyes staring into the coldly gleeful ones of her murderer.

**Fin**


End file.
